


Hungry Like the Wolf

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dog Treats, Doggy Style, Feeding, Fur Suit, Leg Humping, M/M, PWP, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Role Reversal, Sub!Q, Whipping, crating, dom!Murr, dressing up, handjob, pee play, watersport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Hungry Like the Wolf

Waiting for a significant other to return was never easy especially when an attempt at pleasuring one’s self failed; as Brian laid in a usually shared bed when all three cats eventually left to scamper around the spacious house an idea came to mind while watching a paw bat at the closed door as if asking to go outside. Shifting onto his side lazily, the mattress was left in favor of carding through mismatched hangers until a costume was found, the article pulled out to replace worn clothes.

Curling comfortably onto a folded quilt after adjusting the suit’s crotch hole, he tensed in wait since it was realized that his bladder was swollen full. Underestimating how long the stream cold be held, legs squeezed tightly to keep it trapped inside as he tensed when a soft whistle alerted of the younger man had arrived.

“Babe, I’m back! Sorry it took me so long, I picked up dinner after the groceries,” Murr called from the living room, paper bags rustling as they were shifted so he could bend down to welcome the mewling pets, “Hi babies! You smell chicken don’t you? It’s not for you, silly boys and girls.” 

Barreling down the hall on hands and legs, Brian rubbed against a denim covered leg as a built in tail wagged behind him before paws rested on kneecaps. Tongue lolling out to the corner of an opened mouth, he lapped at the offered hand that trailed over to pet at a scruffy cheek before a whimper was let out when an aching abdomen reminded of the ignored need to relieve himself.

“Aww, poor puppy. Do you need to go peepee?” 

“Woof!” 

“Hang on, let daddy put down his stuff, I’ll take you out in a minute.” 

“Woof, woof…” he whined, butt wriggling in desperation as it became increasingly difficult to contain his fluids. Following his fiancé into the adjoining kitchen to gain every ounce of attention now that the felines had ran off to nibble at a shared dish of Meow Mix. 

“Gotta find your leash first… Now where is that damned thing?” 

“Ruff!” 

“You can’t go outside without one, or you’ll run away.”

Barking louder, a leg lifted in defiance of being let out onto the yard as a warm stream soaked through a denim covered leg that dribbled onto the clean kept tiles underneath as the pipe began to close. The back of his head was gripped in a gentle firmness, his face was shoved into the wet crotch, nose rubbed into the stain; letting a moan out accidentally, a sharp incisor bit down on a bottom lip as whimpers were let out to cover up any trace of humanity, “Bad boy, look what you did!”

“Ruff, ruff!” Q let out in protest, licking at the darkened puddle that covered tenting fabric, growling low in his throat when a firm hand pushed him away before fingers curled around a makeshift collar to drag the pet back into their room.

“Daddy’s gonna put you in time out,” Murr warned as a cage door swung open, locked in place when the dog curled up in a corner, “After you learn your lesson, he’ll take good care of you too.”

Clawing at metal bars, lips quivered as if he threatened to cry; backing up a few inches, hind legs squatted before a low howl came out, pacing around anxiously until hinges swung open to allow a metal bowl inside containing a few strips of chicken. Nose sniffing at the offered treat, big brown eyes looked up at his partner as if to ask why he deserved food after showing negative behavior, bending over to chew on a tender while nimble fingers gently stroked the top of the suit.

“What kind of owner would I be if I let my puppy starve? You didn’t mean to have an accident, so I’ll overlook it, if…” 

“Ruff?” 

“You show daddy some love.”

Cocking his head to the side in question, breath caught in a gasp as fingers moved to cup a scraggly cheek as the pad of a thumb swiped over smooth lips. Appendage licked at tentatively, Q sank further into the role as he nibbled for a moment before crawling over the metal threshold to lift up as hips rocked back and forth in a steady rhythm, breathy moans let out by the caretaker as a tongue lapped all over his face.

“Mm… That’s right, my pet, just like that.” 

“Woof?” 

“Yes, good job. Oh, Puddles, you’re going to get extra kibble for this,” Murray groaned out, eyelashes fluttering closed before falling backwards onto the beige duvet with a loud groan of protest when paws pinned his shoulders into place, “Aww, you’re so affectionate. Shall I reward you?”

“Woof, woof!” he answered, panting as a wet nuzzled into the other before yelping in surprise when a strong hand grasped at his hardened cock. Unable to resist the urge, he bucked into the touch to leave a leaking trail of precum in the palm before it rubbed up and down the sensitive shaft.

“Is my little mutt wanting to mount me? 

“Ruff!”

“Well, too bad. I’m the dominant one here, so that right goes to me.” Murr stated in a firm tone, which sent chills down the others spine just as a spark flickered deep in his core, 

“Gonna treat you so well, sweetheart. Get on your hands and knees.” 

Doing as told the animal crouched on the mattress after letting his owner up and watched over a hunched shoulder as items from a bedside drawer were collected, the balding man returning with a half-empty bottle of lubricant that was uncapped in one swift motion. Squirts echoed in the enclosed space when two hands began to heat the liquid, index and middle fingers pressing against a pink hole once access was made once the back flap of the costume was unbuttoned, the digits slipping in with ease.

“Shh, don’t tense. I’m not gonna hurt you, baby.” 

“Hmph…” 

“It’ll be alright, promise. Have I ever lied to you before?” 

Head shaken from side to side in response, he pressed onto the fingers thrusting slowly within while nails dug into the layer of blankets beneath and let out a long whine of pleasure. Not wanting to break character, Brian began to bark in order to let it be known that he was enjoying this new side never seen before of his betrothed. 

“I think you’ve been prepped enough,” the master murmured, his opening emptied for a few seconds as the slippery tip of a hardened cock lined up and sank inside with a confident roll of the hips, dual moans let out as they fit together perfectly despite the role reversal, “Oh yes... Feels so good to be inside of you.” 

“Woof…” 

“Hope my long, slender self isn’t hurting you. Don’t wanna have to explain this to the vet.”

“Boof!” Brian called out in reassurance that was met with a hearty chuckle accompanied by gentle thrusts that started to gain in momentum without warning, the muscle clenching tightly around the lengthened member.

“Bad doggie,” Murray warned as his hands cupped around jutted hipbones to steady himself before an unidentified object smacked against a thick cheek with a hissing crackle in the air before the target was hit, “Didn’t want to whip you, but you were being naughty.” 

“Woof?” 

“Careful, or I’ll have no choice but to do it again.” 

Smirking softly, the older man stretched so that his bottom pressed closer into the other as jerky movements caused the bed to start shaking while more defiant moves were tested. Growling low when a faux tail was pulled he was slashed again against an upper thigh, cock twitching at how close the vibrations were as it caused a spurt of white to fall down onto the duvet and mix with beads of sweat and leftover lube that had dripped down between the transition of fingers to the slender penis.

“Oh baby, daddy is about to fill you up. Can you feel how close he is?” 

A nod given in answer, Q curled in on himself as elbows jabbed into a padded stomach when spasms of heat went off in tiny eruptions, tongue falling through plump lips upon rounding into a circular shape. Toes curling from behind their ankles curled together in a way that said no matter how rough these different scenarios got in the moment there was still an unbreakable connection that would only be strengthened at the month’s end where they would finally be married by their mutual best friend. 

“Puddles, be a good puppy and release.”

“W-Woof?” 

“Daddy won’t be mad, he’s about to make a mess too,” Murr let out as his cock continued to bury deeper inside the warm cave when a set of clean shaven testicles bounced against the hold stuffed full. Fingernails digging crescent-shaped dents into meaty flesh was barely enough to anchor the younger one while a white waterfall gushed out, the sweet scented seed corked into place as soft squelches emanated in the musky air with each shift in position, “Shit that felt so good…”

“Ruff…” 

“Aww, are you a sleepy puppy? Lay down and I’ll get another treat, how about that?”

“Ruff, ruff!”

Disapproval sounded in the low whine as a soft plop signaled the end of their exotic game, a cool trail of cum slithering down once the seal was broken. Lifting up, the older man spun around a few times to make a nest out of blankets before settling down to rest, head raising from bent arms only when bedding dipped underneath them to accommodate for added weight; technically their roles had been dismissed, but Brian could not help but accept the extended piece of chicken without using hands to grab it as strands of meat pulled apart tenderly from the bite taken. 

“’Bout time you gave me some proper food.”

“I didn’t have to give you those treats earlier, ya know!” 

“True, but you could’ve let me eaten more…” Brian pouted in a playful manner before the entire nugget disappeared, crumbs scattered in an overgrown beard as he leaned in for a proper kiss returned for a long moment without hesitation, “You make such a good fire hydrant. Gonna have to use that to my advantage more often.”

“Gee, I dunno if that’s supposed to be a compliment or not…” 

“It’s not the first time I’ve pissed on you and it certainly won’t be the last,” Brian winked up at his master before exchanging another smooch that lasted until both sets of lungs burned with the need for oxygen, “You’re such a good owner, babe, but please tell me we aren’t going to the vet.”

“Oh, just wait until our wedding night.”


End file.
